Kuroi to Shiro
by Furuto
Summary: Sakura in this time frame has paved her path in society as the Kuroi Sakura. She takes her anger and frustration out on bags of sand and endures her adopted family. This mission was to take her mind off her current life. It just doesn’t do that, however
1. Arrival

**Summary**: Sakura in this time frame has paved her path in society as the _Kuroi Sakura_. She takes her anger and frustration out on bags of sand and endures her adopted family. This mission was to take her mind off her current life. It just doesn't do that, however. It just adds people and more stress to her black and white life. Maybe besides Donna Karen mules, a certain group of people can add some color to the tense life she leads. All this to take this girl out of incognito.

**Disclaimer**: We are not in possession of Cardcaptor Sakura. Those whom do are Satsuki Igarashi, Nanase Ohkawa, Mick Nekoi, and Mokona Apapa, Kondasha, and Mixx Entertainment. We only have ownership of certain characters. We have no binding with the owners of Cardcaptor Sakura. Thus there is no good reason to press charges on us.

**__**

**Kuroi to Shiro**

  
_By: Furuto and Wavering Melody_

  
**"Chapter 1: Arrival"**

A girl of seventeen, roamed on the campus of Towa University with a sheet of paper rolled up in her hand. It was March and the cherry blossoms were not yet in bloom in Hamamatsucho, Tokyo. When they were, her mission would begin. Her mission to end the Kinomoto Clan.

**Flashback **

In the training hall, the assassins of the Kurosawa Clan practiced their most accurate attacks. Pairs of assassins could be seen throwing weapons at each other. Their movements were so precise that no injuries could be laid. Both offense and defense flew across the hall. In a corner there was a single girl, practicing thrusts at large bags of sand. She backed up and jumped. Her right arm shot out and her slender fingers pierced the canvas causing the sand to spill onto the wooden floor. At the entrance of the hall was a clapping which was meant only to draw her attention. It was a young man of twenty-one, who's tall built was very intimidating.

"You have advanced greatly since you came into our care," the young man stated. Sakura nodded."You so not expect me to be the same girl, do you Daisuke?""Of course, not." Sakura shrugged at the reply.

"I wonder what is so important that it led you from your training." It was rare to see Daisuke anywhere, other then his place on the mountains.

"I was summoned here by grandmother to fetch you."

"You make me sound like an object, however fair enough. I take it that you'll be leading the way." Daisuke nodded and started for the door. Sakura left the sand to be swept by the Kurosawa's on duty and followed him.

Daisuke took long strides down the wooden corridor. No matter how advanced the outside world was, it did not matter to the Kurosawa's. Their estates were kept by tradition and only handled by Kurosawa's of that training. Each Kurosawa had their own role and Sakura's was to be an assassin whenever called on. The Kurosawa's were not ruthless, however as long as there was a task at hand, no one could stop them. That is their reputation and it stuck.

Sakura entered a small yet silent, trot automatically. Her body was a given commands that later worked as a programmed system would. When situations called for a certain predictable task, it was automatic. As she followed, she soon realized where she was heading. Sliding open the framed paper door, Sakura entered the lamp lit room. The same types of subtle lamps were used in the library. They were soft on the eyes and held a floral scent. The reed-like wick burned at the wax hungrily and it floated in a glass bowl of melted wax.

A woman whom had an ageless face sat in the center. She lowered her cup of tea as she saw Sakura. Sakura bowed in respect and stood waiting for her new mission. The woman's silver-white hair was pulled back and tied. As she turned, two think strands felled into a loop and framed the left side of her face. The style acknowledged her rank in the clan. Sakura's head was still inclined slightly and she did not meet the woman's spellbinding violet eyes. She would wait until she was spoken to. It was of the Kurosawa custom. _'Do not humble yourself; however do not meet the eyes of your elder until spoken to.'_

"Sit down child." Sakura sat down.

"You called for me, obaasan?" she asked in a sweet tone which she used only with close relations.

"Hai. You may leave now Daisuke." He bowed and turned around, sliding the door until the only light source came from the lamps. Outside, several silhouettes moved silently by.

"You have a new assignment for me."

"You know me too well, Sakura. Here, read it and burn it afterwards."

"Is that all, obaasan?" The woman nodded.

"It should give you no trouble." Sakura got up to leave. "One more thing," she said, making Sakura halt. "Do not tell Kaori where you are going. If she knew she would create a great deal of complications. Kei will meet you in Tokyo. He will have all your papers done for you. If you need anything, just ask him for it. If you have questions you will ask Daisuke. He should be able to fill you in." She got up once again and left the woman with her attendants. Every so often her grandmother would go into the outside world, though not more than she would need to. She wondered what her grandmother meant when she said Kaori would create complication. It did not matter now though. All she needed to do was to heed the warning and carry out her assignment.

_**End of Flashback **_

Yes, she would remember alright. However it would be Kei, not her that would blunder. After all, Kaori is his only sibling and what is left of the family which he once knew.

_**Ikebukuro, Tokyo **_

A young man blended into the night crowd. A giant electronic bulletin board flashed the time, date, and temperature. He was dressed in a black turtle neck and a dark gray trench coat. It has not returned to Kyoto in three years now. He had just received a call from there telling him that the assassin was arriving: Sakura his adopted cousin who was seventeen. He had just finished assuring his grandmother that he would watch over her.

That he would do. However he would not do the other thing she asked. He would not return any time soon. Not until he found the person that killed his parents and crippled his sister. He would show no mercy. After all, anyone who dared to lay a finger on a Kurosawa had a death wish. His indigo eyes flashed dangerously and it proved that he would do just that.

_****_

**_Furuto_**: Well I'm finished.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Between the two of us, I don't think A/N will work. There are _two_ of us after all. Well, this is the first chapter. If it's a disappointment because the summary was better, you can write some flames. We don't really care. Just remember we have a Disclaimer. We deny claim on anything that is not of our creation.


	2. Embracing Reality

**Disclaimer**: It is supposed to apply to the entire story so if you want to read one just look in the previous chapter. Remember only the canon characters do not belong to us.

**Kuroi to Shiro**

  
_By: Furuto and Wavering Melody_

  
**Chapter 2: Embracing Reality**

Hazel silk was braided and soft rose ribbons were woven into it. The eyes of the young woman were blank. Two girls of her age helped her dress into a pink silk kimono, which was decorated, with cherry blossoms. It was as if she was just a life-sized doll. Dressed for everyone to see, yet she could not even look in a mirror herself. Her skin was a flawless pallor and her face perfectly shaped. There was no hint of a light rose of the regular face of a girl. Instead, her skin was never touch by the lines of emotion and remained unmarked. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched as though they were drawn on by a professional painter. Her poised hands folded on her lap and her legs folded underneath her. A true beauty that was captured in the cruel pattern of life. It was dazzling to see every time and yet it changed little over the twenty-two years of her life.

"Must I dress for this?" the girl's voice rang out. It was clear and yet pure and dulcet.

"Of course. You have not been out of this place for fourteen years. Yukiko-sama must be insane to keep you here for that long," one of the others replied. "Now Ran-chan, you must not speak of your elders so," her twin said teasingly. "Obaasan is just concerned about my safety." "I think she is just afraid that the psycho will try to take you away from us again." "RAN-CHAN! How could you say such a thing?!!!" "It is alright Ren-chan. I don't dwell on the past." Ren bit her lower lip as the girl said that. It was rather hard to accept after all, she was crippled. It was not that her legs were incapable of moving. It was just that she did not have the strength to make them do anything. Everything was an effort for the girl. That could only show you how much you have taken for granted. "It has been fourteen long years has it not? I do not fear for my life any longer." "You see onee-sama? There is nothing to fear. The past is the past." "You are too off guard Ran-chan," she said giving up the argument. "Daisuke-san will be here soon so we should finish up, onee-sama." "Then hand me the earrings." The twins continued chattering while finishing tying the kimono. 

"Where is Sakura-chan? It has been a month since she last visited." Ran and Ren panicked not knowing what to say. Kaori is not supposed to know where Sakura went. "Ran-chan? Ren-chan?" Kaori called worried that she was the only one left in the room.

"Right here Kaori-san." "Did you hear my question?" Ren put her finger to her lips in gesture to Ran and then took the finger and pulled it across her neck indicating that if she told Kaori anything, she would murder her. "Yes. Your cousin is sick currently and will not be attending the Sakura Matsuri." Ran managed to keep her voice calm however if Kaori could see her expression she could tell that Ran was lying. Ran was a master of her voice though not of her expression. She did not have to be serving Kaori. She only needed to mask her voice so that it would not reveal to Kaori anything she did not need to know. "Poor Sakura-chan. How dreadful she must feel confined in her room for the past month. I want to visit her." "Now Kaori-san," Ren said sounding as though she was a mother trying to persuade a child into not doing something. "You know that you must not go to Sakura-san's room." "Yes. I do not have the strength to. You do not have to remind of my weaknesses." The comment rang clear in the vast room, yet it went ignored. "Just enjoy the sunshine. Everyone wants you to smile today." "Yep and we'll be right there to enjoy it with you," Ran chirped happily. "Yet not everyone wishes me well. That is the truth and there is nothing that will change it." 

_****_

Sakura sat with her legs crossed under the table, sipping at her coffee silently. She stared blankly at the young man seated across from her. By now, she had a mental picture of him. Some would be surprised, about what someone's facial features could tell you about that person. The café was full today and the waiters and waitresses bustled around the tables. A waiter finally arrived at their table with a think slice of cake smothered in chocolate mousse. The young man nodded thanks and handed him a bill.

"Are you sure you do not want anything Sakura-chan. The cake here is rather good." "Don't you think that was a little too much for a tip?" Sakura questioned still think about the piece of paper. "You still have not answered my question." 

"No. I think I had enough sugar for today."

"One teaspoon of sugar?" His indigo eye sparkled with mirth. "You must be kidding, Sakura-chan. One of your occupation needs the glucose."

"I did not come here to be amused or to discuss my health needs."

"Of course not."

"You find this all amusing?"

"I just like enjoying myself."

"You have changed since you left Kyoto." He shrugged, still smiling. There was silence between them with only the chattering of the groups gathered there as a background.

"How is my sister faring?" he asked, his voice retaining the calm yet carefree presence.

"It has been the same for her. Obaasan had decided to allow her to attend the Sakura Matsuri. It seems it is only you and I who are not attending."

"I like the solitude. Besides it will be good for onee-sama to smell the fresh air after being kept in that room of hers for fourteen years."

"Suit yourself. My documents?"

"Oh, yes." He lifted his briefcase from under the table and then took a slip of paper from his wallet. "Here they are. This is the address of your apartment. This month's rent is already paid for. I was quite surprised with your choice of courses."

"It is for the geography benefit." 

"Hai. Get as close to the chairman's office as possible."

"And to think that is the first reasonable thing you said yet."

_****_

A man in his early twenties stared at the large window. It overlooked the immense campus of the famous Towa University. Students flocked there from around the globe each year to take the entrance exam. All students must be fluent in Japanese and English as well as one more language of their choice.

The preparation needed for the exam was insane exam was hours of studying and about two or three hours of sleep each night. Then among the students who passed the vigorous eight hour exam, would be put through two separate interviews and that is the weak would be weeded out. The past records would be looked into and finally those who were worthy would receive an acceptance letter. They had three days to accept, otherwise the seat would be offered to someone else. However, in the end, everything paid off. Towa University was famous for turning out many Nobel Peace Prize winners, artists both famous in the visual and performing arts department. Other became teachers, chemists, private investigators, psychologist, architects, businessmen, and others who were just well off.

Yet now the famed Kinomoto Fujitaka was in a hospital bed, the color drained from his face. He had founded Towa University to take his attention away from his lost fourteen years ago. His wife had suffered from collapsed lungs after being exposed to a fire that took two other lives. Then just before his beloved's funeral, his young daughter vanished. If she was kidnapped than the tracks must have been covered up too well for even the best to uncover. He had given his promise not to weep. Yet it was so painful to hold back the tears. Besides Towa University, he had several businesses as well. That left a void between him and his son. Toya was left alone to tutors and no longer spent time with him. Fujitaka never blamed Toya. He had to keep his lineage going. He must never forget what family he came from and that his origins, back several centuries ago, was as humble as the next person.

There was a brief knock on the door and the turn of the doorknob. A woman entered. She seemed a year or two younger than him. Her face embraced the breeze that was explored the room. Her small lips formed into a fond smile as she took her place next to him.

"You mustn't keep the breeze in here, Aino-chan," she scolded him teasingly. "As you wish." The knot which he had bound to his right hand was released as his baritone voice rang out in command. "Now you did not come all this way to visit me did you?" "Of course I did. What else who I be doing at Towa?" "Well you could be getting your PhD." "True. But I already have it. There's another reason..." "Yes. I know. I promised that I would take you to lunch today." "Yep," she chirped. 

"I'll just get my jacket then."

Kiku was sipping her iced tea while Toya went inside to get their order. She smiled thinking of her fortune. Toya was every girl's dream. It was surprising that he was not a playboy. When you thought about it, he had the basic stereotype characteristics to be one. He had the physical appearance, the money, and the charisma. Yet he was still a gentleman. He did not flaunt his wealth or take advantage of his luck. After all, Kiku did come from the Fukuda-zaibatsu where her mother taught her that your appearance and what family you were born into is based on luck. A person's character is what should be most valued because that person worked for it. Who could hope for a better fiancé?

_****_

The stage was filled with dancers. It seemed that the attention would easily center on the young woman in the center. Her raven-violet hair flew as she spun. The beat of the music was amplified by her voice and the performers as well as the stage crew could swear that they could feel the vibration of the music. A hint of a smile lit her face as she sang. Who would believe that a timid small girl with a sweet voice would grow into this pop princess? Her hand swept down as the choreographer had instructed and back up. This was the true show. The young woman's movements seemed full with life and drama. Everything that a crowd would want to see.

Her voice was strong and the slight echo of the back-up singers brought it to a new level. Her movements varied from sharp at the end of the chorus to liquid as she came to the bridge. Her manager stood against the wall listening to her sing. He knew that she would give her all. After all, this was what she enjoyed most. People would pay a great deal to see her perform, as he found out soon after her first concert. Everything was synchronized. None of the dancers showed the smallest sign of exhaustion. The lights flickered red, then a blinding white across the platform. This was the next thing that would be Japan's latest attraction. This was Tomoyo Daidouji.

_****_

Sakura crossed the school grounds, trying to find a quiet place where she could have lunch. She spotted a large crowd. This was the beginning of the new semester. Sakura would not be surprised that this group was just gathering to hear a story about their winter or something of the ridiculous sort. How big of a reality checkup do these people need. Laughing as though they had not a care in the world. She hated people who smiled so much. It would only show that they had not had the taste of what the real world had to offer. Nothing but a disgusting reality which once you learn of it you could not run away.

_****_

**_Furuto_**: We...

**_Wavering Melody_**: Finally... **_Furuto and Wavering Melody_**: Done!!! **_Furuto_**: So... **_Wavering Melody_**: Do you like it? **_Furuto_**: Hey!!! You took my line. **_Wavering Melody_**: That was taking too long. If you did not notice. Mumble Not like an airhead like you would ever notice anything. **_Furuto_**: Glare What was that? 

**_Wavering Melody_**: Nothing. Yawn.

**_Furuto_**: Let's get back to the program!

**_Wavering Melody_**: Right! I would like to thank my three reviewers...

**_Furuto_**: And my two for their reviews.

**_Furuto and Wavering Melody_**: We really appreciate it.

**_Wavering Melody_**: This is a really stupid dialogue if you ask me.

**_Furuto_**: Not so bad. Now what was I going to say? Oh yes. Sorry to disappoint you _Nebula Moon, however that young man is not Eriol.  
_

_**Wavering Melody**: Nope. Eriol does not come in until later. Thank you for your observations though.  
_

_**Furuto**: Very well written review.  
_

_**Wavering Melody**: Yep! Smile. Smile. All happy.  
_

_**Furuto**: We should get going before we are accused of not updating.  
_

_**Wavering Melody**: I hate confrontations.  
_

_**Furuto**: Yep. That's...  
_

_**Wavering Melody**: Why... Yeek! We got to get going. Glaring at the audience Who threw that tomato?!!!  
_

_**Furuto**: The mystery of the tomato assassin vs. Wavering Melody. That makes a good title...  
_

_**Wavering Melody**: Hey!!!  
_

_**Furuto**: Toddles, everyone. Runs for her life I'M THE VICTIM!!!_


	3. Encore!

**Disclaimer**: It is supposed to apply to the entire story so if you want to read one just look in the previous chapter. Remember only the canon characters do not belong to us.

**Kuroi to Shiro**

  
_By: Furuto and Wavering Melody_

  
**Chapter 3: Encore!**

"_Hey, hey. Set me free. Stupid Cupid. Stop picking on me."_

Reds and pinks danced around the stage as Tomoyo twirled and blew mock kisses at the crowd.

"_You mix me up and good right from the start."_

Confetti burst from the top of the stage.

"_Stupid cupid."_

Words could not describe the performance. (How do you describe a concert anyway?) The crowd screamed even though the Japanese translation did not fit the melody that well.

"_Stupid cupid."_

Tomoyo flipped her hair, smiling for it amused her. One of the dancers who no doubt was dressed to be Cupid lightly touched her with a pink arrow.

"_Hey, go play Robin Hood, with somebody else's heart -"_

Eriol stood very close to the stage just hidden from sight. This was the height of the concert and yet he still could not think of how to put it into words for the paper. This review was going to be hard. There was a quick interlude, no doubt giving Tomoyo time to change for the next song.

"_She's so beautiful. She's super nice. Everybody says she's special."_

This time a brunette stepped onto the stage. The duets continued to the finally where two more females joined voices. By the time, the concert ended people were reluctant to leave. Yet their throats were parched from all the screaming and yelling. This is where the venders come in.

People stood at the stairs on the stage, kept back only by the security guards blocking it. The girls were chattering at full speed as though they did not talk all day. Eriol found him staring. One of Tomoyo's group saw him and pointed him out to Tomoyo who blushed.

"Right! I got to get to class." Eriol sped away, pushing through the crowd to get to his sports car before someone else claims it. In Tokyo, you never knows what happens.

_****_

"Tomoyo," Chiharu said taking Tomoyo's arm.

"That guy over there is staring at you." Tomoyo brushed her off with a mock yawn."I get it all the time. It's nothing new by now.""I think Chie-san taught you how to act too well.""Nope!" Tomoyo chirped."You know Tomoyo, he is rather a cutie," Naoko pointed out."Than why don't you go and say 'hi' to him," Rika said, shoving Naoko toward where the "cutie" had been."Too late. He's gone," Chiharu pointed out."Yeah. Look at him go," Tomoyo in a singsong voice. "I think that you scared him, Naoko.""TOMOYO!" Naoko yelled while the blood rushed to her cheeks. There was a moment's silence and then the girls burst into giggles on their way to their dressing rooms.

"You know Tomoyo, I am still wondering why are you attending college," Rika said openly.

"Easy. Every star has their downfall. I want to be able to move on, not dwell on my former glory.""It's not very likely.""You don't think I will continue to sing forever do you? My mother wants me to settle down.""So you listen to your mother?" Naoko asked pointlessly, knowing the answer."Well than you drive!" Tomoyo laughed, tossing the keys to Naoko.

"You know," Chiharu said once in the car, "This is the earliest concert that was thrown this summer."

"Yeah, starting at six, it couldn't have been earlier," Rika said disgusted.

"Well that's no excuse. There come the reporters. HIT THE GAS NAOKO!" Tomoyo shrieked. The girls laughed as they heard the reporters and media providers clamoring behind. "Now that that's taken care of, let's see what's on the radio."

"Don't you mean 'let's see if my song is on the radio'?"

"I'm not that vain."

"That means you're vain. Aha! You finally admit it."

"Chiharu, you are a bitch! I'll get you when we get home," Tomoyo said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, just turn it on," Rika produced a thick tome and hit Chiharu on the head, jolting the convertible.

"Hey!" Yet Chiharu turned it on.

"_Now, a new hit from our newest rising star Hikari!!!"_ the announcer yelled with faked enthusiasm. Pop bleared through their stereo compromising the soft playing of a guitar and the right piano, as a high voice took over. Tomoyo's face twisted up in disgust.

"That is not music."

"Really?" Rika's eyebrows lifted up in emphasis. "I thought that was great."

"You're just not happy with what that announcer said."

"AM NOT!!!"

"Oh, yes you are Tomoyo," Rika choked before bursting into giggles. Later, the wind still carried their conversation and laughter to a certain window. The window which belonged to someone who Naoko was "infatuated" (though she'll never admit it. Haven't you wondered why she did not contribute to this meaningless conversation?) with.

_****_

Eriol stared at the ceiling of his apartment thinking about that Tomoyo girl. Her voice kept singing in his head. Pictures kept flashing by, never seeming to come without her face. He shut his eyes in attempt to clear his head of the thoughts. Wasn't he in love with Kaho? He must be crazy to doubt their relationship. Yes. He loves Kaho, not this girl that he barely knows.

_****_

**_Furuto_**: I wonder if you like this chapter. After all it is very short.

**_Wavering Melody_**: We were trying to follow Nebula Moon's advice about sticking to one point of view.

**_Furuto_**: That might make the chapters shorter though.

**_Wavering Melody_**: I think that's better though. For people who don't like to read.

**_Furuto_**: We both love you a lot for that Neb Moon. By the way, your stories are fantastic.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Gripping yet loose.

**_Furuto_**: Plain GREAT!!!

**_Wavering Melody_**: We just don't have time to write reviews.

**_Furuto_**: I'm working.

**_Wavering Melody_**: And I'm on writer's block.

**_Furuto_**: Than how can you be busy?!!!

**_Wavering Melody_**: Because I'm getting ready for school, idiot!

**_Furuto_**: Study, study, study!

**_Wavering Melody_**: That's right.

**_Furuto_**: Ugh.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Anyway. Do you see what we're doing with these relationships.

**_Furuto_**: We're making love more complex than usual. Wait! Did I just say that?

**_Wavering Melody_**: Yep!

**_Furuto_**: My vocabulary! Ahhh! Where is it?

**_Wavering Melody_**: On vacation?

**_Furuto_**: Shut up!

**_Wavering Melody_**: Just trying to help.

**_Furuto_**: Nevertheless, this is how it works. Naoko is smitten with Eriol. Eriol is engaged to Kaho, yet thinking too much about Tomoyo. And Hikari is Tomoyo's rival, who has a personality that is sweet as honey.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Not really. Hikari's one of those chosen ones. The ones that were born with it. She's stuck up.

**_Furuto_**: Whatever! So do you see all the relationships. Let's start from the beginning with Sakura. She is the most cherished adopted-granddaughter of Yukiko Kurosawa and is set on a mission to kill the remaining member's of the Kinomoto clan. Yukiko is that old lady who doesn't look old.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Kei Kurosawa is her Sakura cousin and Kaori Kurosawa's younger brother. Kei's vowed to take revenge for his parents who you will later learn about.

**_Furuto_**: His sister is blind and crippled and to be the head of the Kurosawa clan. In other words, Yukiko's heir.

**_Wavering Melody_**: It's too long to list them all. If you really want a character profile of a certain character, email one of us. This story is on both our profiles.

**_Furuto_**: By the way, the first song used was "Stupid Cupid" which I have blearing currently from my new stereo. The second, "Jennifer" by M2M. The relationships of Naoko, Tomoyo, and Eriol revolve around this song. Get the lyrics, than one of us, through email will explain it too you.

**_Wavering Melody_**: No email, no explanation. Mostly because if you don't remind Furuto, she'll forget.

**_Furuto_**: Bye. And thank you, everyone who spares this story a glance and much thanks to Nebula Moon.

**_Wavering Melody_**: We want more characters to complicate the story.

**_Furuto_**: Also to drive you crazy.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Just email, either of us with a description of you, your username, the name you wish to have (as long as it is not something stupid), and your personality.

**_Furuto_**: We'll alter things to fit us with your permission and you'll see the part that you as a character plays in a future chapter. We, however, will not change things afterwards to fit you.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Our editor and beta reader will make changes and that will get updated.

**_Furuto_**: We will try to incorporate everyone, though there might not be enough roles.

**_Wavering Melody_**: There is a spot guaranteed to Nebula Moon as a sign of our gratitude for your assistance.

**_In unison_**: BYE!!!!


	4. Welcome to Towa U Syaoran!

**Disclaimer**: It is supposed to apply to the entire story so if you want to read one just look in Chapter 1. Remember only the canon characters do not belong to us.

**Kuroi to Shiro**

_By: Furuto and Wavering Melody_

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Towa U. Syaoran!**

Sakura tapped her pen as she listened to the economic professor talk about Tokyo's rising economy. Pushing the glasses back up the bridge of her nose, she understood why many of her cousins preferred contacts. Even though these were plain glass, they were annoying. The professor had taken a great dislike for Sakura. But then, what can she say. People these days judge by appearance. Everyday she came to close in casual cloths, sometimes in ripped jeans while, the professor was decked out in her fancy plaid skirts and ironed pastel blouses. Sakura hated this class. This was a waste of time. Being the granddaughter of Kurosawa Yumiko, she had graduated from Kyoto University eons ago.

Sakura continued to tapped her pen, softly against the desk, planning her next move.

"ARISHIMA!" Sakura's head snapped up, as she watched the professor emit steam. "Stop tapping that pen of yours and listen to what I say," the professor snapped, pointing at the chart with her manicured forefinger.

"I apologize, Eto-sensei," Sakura said in a humble voice. Damn the woman! She was always wanting to say something about her Sakura. Unclenching her fists, she calmed herself. This better pay off. This goddamn mission. Just wait until she's done.

Sakura crossed the brightly lit corridor. Everyone was out of this wing now. Everyone except that goddamn chairman. The person who made it possible for her to be here. Yes. He will have his bloody gratitude when she's done with him.

Outside the wooden doors of his office, Sakura could only hear the occasion sigh and the scratching of the pen. This chairman must be, what was the word, foolish to leave his doors unlocked and not shut completely. It only fed Sakura's humor and the thought of the chairman's face when he finds himself slowly slipping away. Sakura was going to put him to sleep.

A very long sleep, as a matter of fact.

Under the sleeve of her grey jacket, she felt her slim dagger slid into her hand. Her most prized dagger. One of the few left in this modern worlds. Engraved into its handle was the scripty words _"Those who wrong my mistress pay with their blood."_ Those lovely character she ran her fingers over.

"Um. Excuse Miss. Are you supposed to be here?"

Sakura stifled her surprise. Damn it! She let her guard down! She looked up at her adversary. She caught herself just in time. But then was it too early to mark him as an enemy? No. She would trust no one. He was tall, but nothing she couldn't take care of. Just a quick trip and she can grid her heel into his throat.

Syaoran stepped back in surprise before the petite girl in front of him quickly swung her leg under him in attempt to trip him. He caught the change in her torso alright, though he blinked twice. The corners of his mouth tweaked up in amusement. This girl, in Donna Karen mules, was trying to trip him? Him, Li Syaoran?

Sakura was annoyed now. This laid-back look must be a fake then. This man, with his coffee-colored hair blown tousled, evaded her? This posh look wasn't helping either. The knee length skirt had prevent her from executing a perfect, effective split, which would have led to this intruder's demise. Well, if she can't beat him this time, she'll go before someone recognizes her. Her body took the change quicker than the man standing in front of her anticipated of someone who look like her.

"Wow. Girls these days sure have talent. Or I'm losing my touch."

**_Furuto_**: School's back.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Giving us headaches.

**_Furuto_**: I messed up my solo.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Ohhhh. You should have heard how her voice cracked. Thank goodness it was only for her class.

**_Furuto_**: Glare Some friend you are!

**_Wavering Melody_**: I started taking Italian. My tongue is tied.

**_Furuto_**: I'm going to die. My voice teacher knows how to load eighth notes and quarter notes into a song.

**_Wavering Melody_**: English is soooooo hard! I still confuse words. Why is English so different for Japanese?

**_Furuto_**: Because it comes from different roots.

**_Wavering Melody_**: I did not want an answer.

**_Furuto_**: So you wanted to complain?

**_Wavering Melody_**: Who are you to talk?!

**_Furuto_**: My English classes are a bore and I'm in the U.S.

**_Wavering Melody_**: Japan for me.

**_Furuto_**: Syaoran finally appeared through much nagging of this alien.

**_Wavering Melody_**: You better not be talking about me!

**_Furuto_**: Who else is there? _**Wavering Melody** chases **Furuto**, wielding a giant treble clef!_ I'M THE VICTIM!!! (I did provoke her however - -; )


	5. Dreams Don't Come True

Disclaimer: It is supposed to apply to the entire story so if you want to read one just look in Chapter 1. Remember only the canon characters do not belong to us.

**Kuroi to Shiro**

**By: Furuto and Wavering Melody**

**Chapter 5: Dreams Don't Come True**

Dreams don't come true so don't bother dreaming. Those who do are fools and there are some fools who's dreams do come true.

Eriol looked at his fiancée over the mouth of his coffee mug. Lately, he hasn't been sleeping well and that voice. That damn voice haunted him wherever he went. He was an engaged man and shouldn't be thinking of other women. It would be equivalent of adultery at this stage. He couldn't just cancel the wedding now. Not with it one month away. And Kaho. There was always her. Sweet as ever and such an airhead, not that he would say that to her face. He couldn't have her already committing four years of her life with him and then have him drop her like a hot potato. His conscience would not permit it.

"Eriol, have you been sleeping?" A cool hand on his cheek snapped him straight out of his trance. "Do you want something for it?"

"No, no. I'm fine. School's gotten to me, that's all." He waved a hand at his mug and waited for one of the stiff servants to refill it. He went back to his paper. He wasn't reading it though. It was just an excuse to stop conversation. Kaho saw that. It worried her that Eriol was so preoccupied. Her nervous hands twisted the linen napkin in her lap. It hadn't occurred to her that he would have second thoughts until now.

Eriol had always been a loner. Even when they dated, there were spaces of time where he just vanished and then reappeared. She never questioned it fearing his reply. Possibly he was thinking of the ties that Kaho would create once they were married. He would never be able to be the freelance journalist he was once. He had taken sedated assignments this past year. But there was always that nagging thought that he would go back to those assignments. Back to the adrenaline rush and risking life and limb for a story.

Then there was the child. She didn't want to tell him now. Not just before the wedding. It would impose ties and further bind him to her. Furthermore, she wasn't sure he wanted children. They never discussed children. Or anything ahead of the wedding for a fact. It didn't take a psychoanalysis to tell her that marriage was a big step for Eriol. Besides, it would shatter her mother's illusion that she was chaste until her marriage. Not that her mother would accept that Kaho was anything but an obedient and dutiful daughter. Oh how her head throbbed from all these thoughts. She left the table, hardly touching her breakfast. Not that Eriol bother to comment on her lack of appetite.

Naoko pushed her glasses back and continued to search the internet. At this point she identified the man who caught her eye at that concert. Hiiragizawa Eriol, age 26, freelance journalist that suddenly took to becoming a music critic.

'His freelance jobs obviously paid well,' she thought, drawing up his financial record. Naoko continued to search, paying no attention to the violations she committed. She pretended that Tomoyo was the brain of their group. However, anyone who could see past the masquerade could see the shrewd mind underneath.

So this stranger that she only seen once has been a constant obsession. So what! Everyone needed a hobby. 'There was something special about this man,' she thought with a world-weary sigh. It wasn't every man that could draw her attention and most men were blinded with the personality that she created for herself eons ago. The doorknob of her room turn and the sound of slipper clad feet came behind her.

"Still at it Naoko?" Tomoyo asked with a yawn. "It's three in the morning and I could hear your noisy typing all the way in my room. What's so interesting about the guy anyway? You only saw him once."

"You could say love at first sight."

"Please, Naoko. You're killing me. Don't tell me you believe in that. It's just a device that writers, screenplays, and the media uses to fool idealistic hearts."

"I think we prefer the term _romantic_."

"Yeah and here you are glued to the screen. Instead of pursuing your dreams, you're digging up lover boy's family dirt."

"Actually there is no family dirt. Clean and lily white for a fact. Father a doctor and the mother a secretary."

"Nah, everyone has family dirt. Just some is better buried than others."

"Not everyone. Some just lead nice normal lives based on routine and no complications."

"Ah. But look here. A nice big fat sapphire set in white gold and surrounded by nice tiny seed pearls. Now, let's think. Why on earth would a man buy that hmm?" Tomoyo perched herself on the edge of the generous computer desk and prepared to get comfortable. Since she was up, why not rag Naoko a bit?

"Shut up Tomoyo. I haven't even begun daydreaming and here you are waiting to prick every single bubble with those evil acrylics of yours." The image of floating bubbles and Tomoyo became too much for Naoko. She burst out laughing.

"Darlings these are mine not some fake plastic."

"Sure…" she trailed off, hardly convinced.

"No, their fiberglass."

"You know what I mean goddammit!" Tomoyo just shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. Since you're no good company, I'll just go and get my beauty sleep."

"Humph. If you got anymore of that _beauty sleep_ you would be cracking mirrors."

"Aww. Darling you flatter me."

"Whatever. Just get your bimbo face out of my way."

"Hope you have bags under your eye in the morning you ungrateful brat."

"Aha. Yeah. Hmm," she mumbled, pushing Tomoyo out and locking the door behind her.

Eriol laid awake once again, despite the potion Kaho had given him earlier that evening. Beside him, Kaho laid on her side, her hand curled around the pillow and her gentle breath moving the locks of hair that fell in front of her face. It was at this time that Eriol felt most unscrupulous. Here was a woman he was committed to and there was another in his thoughts. Who would have thought that he would have fallen for a pop star that would most likely fade in both people's opinions and the current style in a year or two.

He for one knew that wealth alone was not enough to satisfy a person. The world of fame and fortune was lonely as people sought to out buy, smart, and out wit you. He would share it with Kaho and the children they might have. _Children_! What in the world caused him to think of children? Sure, they were fine and most likely he and Kaho would have some in the future but to think of them now? And what if Kaho didn't want children? What was he thinking? Of course she would want children. She loved them and would no doubt want some of her own. Oh, dear god! What has he gotten himself into?

NO. No need to panic. Men like him rationalized everything. He had finally decided to take the step and he did. There was no turning back now. 'He loved Kaho,' he reassured himself. 'Not some pop sensation.'

**Furuto: School's out! So so happy.**

**Wavering Melody: She should know. Spent a fortune already.**

**Furuto: Hey! I'm entitled to indulge. I got myself a nice 93.7 average.**

**Wavering Melody: Braggart.**

**Furuto: Look who's talking.**

**Wavering Melody: Anyway. Getting back to the story.**

**Furuto: I wasn't finished.**

**Wavering Melody: NO MORE DIGRESSING! As I was saying, you could see the love triangle, wait, square, developing. Should we weave a more complex web?**

**Furuto: "What webs we weave when we first learn to deceive."**

**Wavering Melody: That is inappropriate. Besides I think you misquoted.**

**Furuto: Hey. It had something to do with webs. Besides, my brain's fried.**

**Wavering Melody: What! You and your American idioms. They don't make sense.**

**Furuto: That's because you're not used to it. Besides. You're too literal.**

**Wavering Melody: Hmph.**

**Furuto: Everyone understands that in the manga, the pairing is between E+H not E+T right?**

**Wavering Melody: There are some parts that would contradict that. They did seem like the likely couple. Whips around and points accusing finger Now who's being too literal?**

**Furuto: Please. I'm just stating facts. Besides, I'm not the idealistic one.**

**Wavering Melody: That better not be an insult!**

**Furuto: Whisper Hey, if I end up floating in the Hudson, you know who to arrest.**

: It is supposed to apply to the entire story so if you want to read one just look in Chapter 1. Remember only the canon characters do not belong to us.: School's out! So so happy.: She should know. Spent a fortune already.: Hey! I'm entitled to indulge. I got myself a nice 93.7 average.: Braggart.: Look who's talking.: Anyway. Getting back to the story.: I wasn't finished.: NO MORE DIGRESSING! As I was saying, you could see the love triangle, wait, square, developing. Should we weave a more complex web: "What webs we weave when we first learn to deceive.": That is inappropriate. Besides I think you misquoted.: Hey. It had something to do with webs. Besides, my brain's fried.: What! You and your American idioms. They don't make sense.: That's because you're not used to it. Besides. You're too literal.: Hmph.: Everyone understands that in the manga, the pairing is between E+H not E+T right: There are some parts that would contradict that. They did seem like the likely couple. Whips around and points accusing finger Now who's being too literal: Please. I'm just stating facts. Besides, I'm not the idealistic one.: That better not be an insult: Whisper Hey, if I end up floating in the Hudson, you know who to arrest. 


End file.
